My life as a pokemon trainer
by MLPShadowBrony
Summary: This is a challange I have taken from perfect overlord so feel free to take it your self and in the file I accadently put crimsion overlord instead of perfect overlord so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

My life as a Pokemon trainer

Hey this is my new story for you see I looked back at my story's from before and decided that I should retry writing so here I go

This is also a challanege I toke on from perfect oblivion so enjoy.

Please note I am starting at ten years old not really how old I am now. The name I use is my real name so is my last one but they are common names so I have no fear of you people finding out who I'm

I woke up at 6:30 like usual when I got up from my bed and looked at the clock to make sure I was not late so I could still do my morning routine. So after I toke a shower I got dressed in my favorite clothes and looked in my mirror so I did not start my journey with anything wrong. I am a pale person not overly so but enough more than most people no real reason as I stay outside a lot.

I still get surprised with my eyes for you see I have five colors not counting the pupil first is an ice blue surrounding my pupil with a sea green surrounding that brown surrounding that with gold surrounding that color followed by black till my eyes hit my Scalia like everyone's is white I really notice it when I put my glasses on.

My glasses are in the oval shape sideways I reamber when I got them I said it looked like the infinite symbol the lens were silver. I put my white shirt then my favorite jacket which has a silver fox on the back well the rest is pure black why cause I figured at night I could hide from Pokémon better and really it brought out the color of my hair which is a crimson color. I put on my black jeans and

no I'm not emo I'm just a loner due to a lot of people making fun of ether my hair or glasses or my height which as always made me stand out I was always a head taller than anyone else my age or a year older at least. Therefore I just stayed away and was called a loner.

After that I went into the kitchen to see my grandmother setting four plates instead of five so I asked her

'Nana why is my father's plate not on the table?'

She looked sad about something that caused her to look a few years older 'sorry he gone off to work early said a Scott called him to tell him a new challenger was coming to the factory.'(you see my dad is a master of steel types on the level of Steven but also uses fighting types due to the originality of that Scott asked him to be one of the original frontier brains of Kanto he accepted due to him needing the pay due to my mother leaving us after 2 years after I was born. Last we heard she moved to Kanto and changed her name. Also had another child not even a year latter so I have a half sibling starting his or her journey in an or it began already unknown amount of time. I swore if I met he or she I would crush them and show what she left behind I also herd the name of the person who she left us for last name was Ketchum I would have my revenge)

After hearing that my eyes seemed to get as one of my few old friends that I had to leave behind when we moved to Sinnoh from Jhoto that he called emotionless due to my eyes just look blank and stated it made the ice blue more noticble.

'Very well' I said due to me trying not to be upset that he missed my birthday again but the day I became a trainer I was the best in school to be able to get a surprise from him he promised to give me on this day.

Now I heard two feet coming towards the table after I finished due to I had to get there very soon and these two got up later then Nana or myself they where my aunt Kim Scott and my poppy (grandfather)

Both were very good at what they did my aunt was a retired Top Coordinator well my grandfather was a master of steel types well Nana was a master of fire and fighting which my dad inherited the love of steel and fightning types. Well my aunt had gained her love of contests from Nana who was also a top coordinator and judged them now and again along with my aunt.

For my aunt picture Delia but with blonde hair and green eyes. My grandfather as Bruno would look like in his seventies well my grandma as Agatha with cully hair around her mid seventies with white hair.

You see why my dad need the pay was due to him living on his own when he had me with my mother . Therefore like any rational person he accepted the job but once she left he moved back in to the family home after my grandparents moved to Sinnoh which my aunt went to help but stayed and my dad and me not even two weeks later.

I am getting off track so I left after saying hello and left at exactly 9:10 in the morning and getting to professor Rowans lab at 9:14, which should tell you I live next to the lab of his, and helped a lot during my free time and to earn some cash for my adventure.

'Ah you have arrived my boy first to as I should have guessed' Rowan said after I got in with that smile of his he had when you guess something and get it right. Soon after that my friend Paul came in (just picture what he wore in the show but smaller.)

'Hello professor how are you today?' Paul asked I could not help but shake my head at him and retorted

'And once again I get here before you Paully' I said causing his eyebrow to start twitching dam it was funny to watch but kept a good blank look aggravating him further.

'Well my young prodigies I have some bad news. There are only two starters remaining due to Lucas turning ten yesterday and another trainer who was promised to get her starter today so one of you will not get a Sinnoh starter from the remaining two there are turtwig and a piplup so which one of you are going to get one?' He asked to us which caused us to look at each other

I simply said 'let Paul get his first I don't mind waiting a bit' hoping one of my family's Pokémon eggs would hatch soon.

'Very well Paul which would you like?' Rowan asked

'I would like' he said looking over the two and saw the piplup trying to impress him well turtwig looked like it did not have a care in the world. 'Turtwig please'

Do to him saying that it was clear turtwig was surprised to be picked well piplup was saddened by this so I walked over to the Pokémon and said don't worry soon you will have a new trainer soon so no need to worry you be ok. With that I walked towards the door when I heard Rowan say

'My boy where are you going?'

'But sir you said you don't have any starter pokemon.'

' you misunderstood me I said no SINNOH starter was available to one of you so you will receive one well as your gift for you and your work at the Pokémon trainer school.' He said with a smirk

Paul had left saying he would wait for me outside well Rowan lead me to the back room which he made clear was forbidden to go into.

'Kyle Scott what starter would you like?' he asked

'Sir I would like to have a Cyndaquil please. I stated after all it was my favorite Pokémon of fire types.

' Very well now which one do you like the most out of these 6 he said showing me a book of Pokémon which I quickly dropped do to my surprise it showed the beginning stages of the six pseudo-legendary. 'Why'

'Simple Kyle you worked at my lab for 5 years at a time well I looked for a good assistant and found the best I ever had who also helped me find new things which helped other professors as well so in a way we owe you a favor so thank you.' He explained

'I helped that much sir' I did not think of how much I effected around the lab.

'Yes so which one do you want' he asked

'I chose Beldum sir'

' I expected as much with your family but I thought you would want Gible due to it being your faviorte dragon type? ' He asked

'It is simple I WILL catch a gible but I want to catch one my way I said.'

'Very well please note the only Cyndaquil is how you say unique due to several things.'

'Like what sir?' I asked wondering what was so special about Cyndaquil to get this warning.

'Well you see this Cyndaquil is female and where the blue fur shoul be there is crimson fur and the flames are not redish orange but black which we have idacated due to it having a very very strong fire type parent and another one also she seems able to copy moves even one she should not be able to so easily she has coped a few when you get her you will see.

'Sounds intriguing' I thought

Well we best call it a night.

Note please this is my first time writing in a few years and I spent most of this time as to describe a few things also a few things to be understood.

Ash will be Micthelles son but she was deemed a unfit parent and his dad is still on his journey so Delia will be Ash's fathers sister and Ash's father did not know she was dating my character's dad at the same time.

That reason I did what I did about Cyndaquil and Beldum is simple my story now the pokemon will not be overly powerfull they can still be beaten.

There is a poll for which legendary my character will catch note it will be a minor one so no Arceus you will see which one can be caught do to the challanege I have taken from Crimsion overlord.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello been a while but I had to wait a bit for my poll to stop being a tie so I will now announce that the legendary will make an appearance in a few chapters but will not be caught at that time and no I will not tell ;)

"Talking"

Back story which should be for a few chapters

_Thinking_

Talking in mind

**Scene change **

**Important info**

After getting out of Rowan's lab with a fully updated poke'dex (seauosly I mean why not have all the data put in there at the beginning I mean in the show ash had to get the update for each league well starting people at said region got there's and all before that it does not make much sense at all.) I walked straight home and was bombarded with my family.

"Hey son" poppy called me do to with him saying it a lot of times of me being more of a son then a grandson which applied to everyone in the house except my aunt who viewed me as a son instead of a nephew.

"So which one did you get Turtwig, Plimpulp or Chimchar asked my aunt whose light blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the menchine of a fire type.

"Yeah which did my boy get?" Said a fifth voice that wasn't here in the morning.

At that voice I looked to where it came from and saw a man at the height of 5'7 with a cap on his head backwards as always with the outside being black and inside being yellow and with that you could hardly see my father's light brown almost dirty blonde hair which ends right above his eyes which were a bit strange his right eye was pure light blue well his left was cut diagonally with the lower right by the pupil being a light blue well the top left was a light brown which was interesting for me to try to figure out how it happened to be like for the rest imagine what Factory Head Noland .

"Yeah which one did you get squirt?" asked my favorite/only uncle alive Chris (imagine Volukner with a beard and his hair flat.)

"None." I said like it was no big deal counting down the time 5..4..3..2..1..

WHAT! 0 Was the cry around the room.

I smirked slightly at that and pulled out two pokeballs which were the regular kinds I hadn't yet got the chance to customize yet for them due to my plan to tell the difference between the my pokemon and others.

When I did this they stopped their ranting my aunt asked with a confused look on her face "I thought that you did not get a pokemon and how did you get two?"

"No I said I DID NOT GET TURTWIG PIMPLUP OR CHIMCHAR' I finished well still smirking

"Well what did you get and by the way it's about to hatch." Said my grandmother

And with those words I rushed out of the house and around the side completely forgetting the back door into filed we owned and hopped the fence and was in the back and in the barn before my family got a step outside with all my excitement this is it I thought this is going to be my new partner I thought I finally would see what would hatch from that yellow brown three striped egg no one would tell me so like most I secretly hoped it would be a rare pokemon when I got in the barn which was full of pokemon eggs which no one knew about do to my families paranoia since it was well known in jhoto that we hatched pokemon eggs and gave them to people who could beat one of my family members which was not as rare as you would think the more we thought the pokemon and trainer could get along the weaker pokemon we used but the same was true the opposite bad person the stronger the pokemon used which was easily told due to my grandmothers Gardivoir who was a telepath and an empathy(empathy is someone who can read emotions) but there was one who was so bad it made Gardivoir ill to be fifteen yards near that person so we denied them the chance for the battle which they TRIED to burn down the barn which failed for the same reason that they did not get the chance to get the egg and we stopped that right before we moved and decided not to bargain again after that.

Well I rushed in I collided straight into my second grandmother and part teacher my grandmothers Gardivoir who was named a rather simple name Trouble or as I called her T which caught on and she thanked me a lot for that due to she did not get into as much trouble now as when she was a Ralts.

Sorry T for running into you but I was excited when I heard that the egg was hatching.

Yes I know dear so run along it should hatch very soon.

Thanks I shouted.

Your welcome now since you are reconigsed to be an adult by being a trainer I think we should have the talk.

I was gone in five seconds after hearing that.

**In the back of the barn**

After escaping a fate worse than death in my point of view I finally arrived in the back the egg was glowing and I heard a creak and another and a white light and with the top of the egg still on its head a yellow mouse appeared out of the egg with yellow fur and red circles on it's check.

**Note I honestly considered to stop here but decided not to aren't I a good guy (think Tobi)**

(**BACK WHERE WE LEFT OFF)**

After seeing the pokemon I could not help but wonder one thing how could I know more about the yellow mouse pokemon.

'Wait a minute duh' I said to no one in particular I pulled out my poke'dex (Unova's poke'dex) and scanned Pikachu and here were the results

**Scan: Pikachu**

**Gender: Female**

**Owner: Kyle Scott **

**Personality: ****Relaxed**

**Type: Electric **

**Ability: Lightning rod/Static**

**Level: 5**

**Moves: thunderbolt, surf, Elctroball and Volt tackle and Iron Tail**

Info: Physiology

**Pikachu is a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon with yellow fur all over its body. Pikachu's ears are long and come to a point with black tips. It has a small mouth, which resembles a sideways 3, it has black eyes and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms are short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet have three digits. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. It's technically a quadruped, but has been shown to be able to walk upright on its hind legs. **

**Besides its evolution and pre-evolution, it may be related to ****Plusle****, ****Minun****, ****Pachirisu****, ****Emolga**** and the ****Marill****evolutionary****family**** due to their many physical similarities.**

**Exclusive to Pikachu is the ability to release electric ****discharges**** of varying intensity, at will, through electric sacs in its cheeks. This electric energy can be manipulated into a variety of ****techniques**** which are mostly used in ****battle****, but which can be used to roast Berries as well. **

**As Pikachu builds up energy in its electricity glands, it often needs to discharge, as to not result in a short, or worse, which can lead to physical ****paralysis****, or in severe cases, death. Pikachu release the built-up energy through their tail, which acts as a grounding rod, to remove unneeded energy safely. A sure sign that a location is inhabited by Pikachu is to look for patches of burnt grass, which is the result of the discharge. Through an inability to release a buildup of electricity, a Pikachu may develop a rare condition similar to the human flu. This illness is most often caused by strong nearby electromagnetic forces, which severely affect the electric glands. If a Pikachu is introduced to a magnet, it will be attracted towards its cheeks and display other common attributes of magnetism. **

**Pikachu and its evolution family, ****Pichu**** and ****Raichu****, are the ****only known Pokémon**** that can learn ****Volt Tackle****. In a ****few rare cases****, Pikachu can learn to manipulate water and, with the help of a surfboard, perform the move ****Surf****. ****Other rare cases**** show that Pikachu can also learn, with the use of balloons, to perform the move ****Fly****. Pikachu also have their own signature held item - the ****Light Ball****. This item boosts a Pikachu's ****Attack**** and ****Special Attack**** stats**

**Pikachu is known to have acute senses of hearing, thanks to its large ears. Most domestic Pikachu are able to understand and interpret human speech at levels far surpassing those of any pet dog. **

**Behavior**

**In the wild, Pikachu often travel in packs, and are rarely territorial. However, when threatened, a group can generate an intense electrical offensive, and the electromagnetic forces exerted by the resulting field can even produce a short lived, localized thunderstorm. Pikachu can be harmful pests, eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. **

**Despite this, it is a popular pet, and relatively easy to maintain, with little exercise necessary for its well-being. However, it is important to discharge the electricity in its cheeks periodically. **

**As many know, pulling on a Pikachu's tail will result in a severe shock to the offender. Another defense of Pikachu's is the use of its nasty bite, which has been known to leave quite a mark. **

**Habitat**

**They are found mostly in forests, but possibly because of their attraction to electricity or simply because they are not afraid of people, Pikachu commonly show up in civilized areas. They may even enter houses, presumably attracted by the electrical output generated by the dwellers' appliances. Pikachu are native only to the Kanto region (specifically, the Viridian Forest and the Kanto Power Plant), although they have been introduced to the Hoenn Safari Zone and to the Trophy Garden in Sinnoh. **

**Diet**

**Living in forested areas, Pikachu often are found foraging for Berries. Instead of climbing trees, they use small electrical shocks to release the Berries from the tree, roasting them at the same time. They especially like Oran Berries, which wild Pikachu are often seen holding. **

**As pets, they can be fed a variety of processed food. Alternatively, like most Pokémon, Pikachu are tolerant to most "human" foods, and sometimes enjoy them more than the more nutritional food designed for their biology. An example of this is the fact that some has been known to have a fondness of ketchup. Pikachu is also occasionally seen eating apples. **

Well aren't you a strong little girl I wonder how she got surf as a natural born move o well but I have to be careful with volt tackle. "Wait I forgot to scan my other two best does it now I said pulling out both poke balls."

**Scan ****Cyndaquil**

**Gender: Female**

**Owner: Kyle Scott**

**Personality: ****Lonely ****/**** Serious**

**Type: Fire**

**Ability Flash Fire/Blaze**

**Level: 8 and ½**

**Moves: Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Flamethrower, Earthquake and Flare Blitz**

Info: Physiology

**Cyndaquil is small, ****bipedal**** Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. Although called the Fire Mouse Pokémon, Cyndaquil seems to be a composite of features from the echidna, seen in the flames erupting from its back, and the shrew, the general shape of its body. Its eyes are often closed, as it is still young. It has four red-colored spots on its back from which its flames erupt. It lacks claws on its forelimbs, but has a single claw on each hind foot. **

Gender differences

**None. **

Special abilities

**Cyndaquil is capable of defending itself by using the fire on its back. The fire grows more powerful as the Cyndaquil becomes more angry or defensive. Cyndaquil is also able to expel ****obscuring smoke**** to lower the accuracy of its opponent. **

Behavior

**Cyndaquil are usually timid, but its actual behavior depends on its personality. It tends to hide in most dangerous situations. Most Cyndaquil, are inexperienced at first and don't know their strengths and weaknesses. If Cyndaquil is angry or surprised, such as from being attacked, it flares up its back for protection. Although its flames may burn vigorously in this emotional state, if Cyndaquil is tired the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion. **

Habitat

**Cyndaquil can adapt to many habitats, however, most are found in the care of ****Trainers****, having been their ****starter Pokémon****. **

**And last but not lest Beldum**

**Scan: Beldum**

**Gender: Female**

**Owner: Kyle Scott**

**Personality: Brave**

**Type: Steel/Psychic**

**Ability: Clear Body/Light Body**

**Level: 9**

**Moves: Take Down**

Physiology

**Beldum is a robotic life form that has a long body with a set of claws sticking out of its rear end. It has one large red eye in the center of its nearly-round head, which is set into a ball-and-socket joint at its front end. It has a short crest above its head, projecting from its body. Even though Beldum and its evolved forms are mechanical creatures, they still have emotions, the need to eat and a way of reproducing. Beldum has been said to be related to ****Magnemite**** due to the fact that both of them are partially Steel-type, create electromagnetic waves to float in the air, and probably due to the fact that they evolve in a similar fashion; **

**Gender differences**

**None**

**Special abilities**

**Beldum's body is magnetized, and it uses magnetism to move, communicate, and control its attacks. It is said to be related to Magnemite, but Beldum's magnetism focuses on Psychic moves instead of Electric moves. Beldum's skills in battle are extremely limited as it is only capable of using Take Down. **

**Behavior**

**Beldum sometimes gather in swarms, communicating with each other telepathically. **

**Habitat**

**Beldum are scarce in the wild, but they do tend to inhabit areas with rugged terrain. Also, when they sleep, they anchor themselves to a cliff using their hooks. **

**Hm seems that the Beldum's eye color is yellow and the body color is white and the claws are red. Hm so Pikachu is the only normal color one I have oh well. I wonder if Nate is up to a three on three battle?**

I exited the Barn and walked though the house and saw my friend Nate Wines (imagine Itachi with blue eyes with a tuff of hair in the middle and what Brock wearied in Sinnoh.)

On the road with everyone in Sandam Town which is about 10 to 19 no 21 there's a blonde (Imagine Cynthia at the age of 10 sane outfit but in white) and a middle age women with light yellow hair wearing a pink shirt and jeans. The older women had a Gabite standing next to her well the girl had a Prinplup and Gible which I had to guess was the child of the Gabite and the girl being the late trainer and training hard with the Prinplup I knew it was close to evolving anyway so I was not to surprised.

_**(please note this is set four years before Ash gets here So I have it were Ash has gotten his Pikachu in a year which means I will do one thing I will have my character travel through Sinnoh then do a time skip where I go to the Sinnoh tournament but I will hold Ash off where he does not do the battle frontier in till after Sinnoh where he will do the Kanto and then Sinnoh ones in which my character will compete there with some characters from before and their be one big tournament after with flashbacks in between of the Jhoto and Hoenn regions) **___

"So Nathen I guess this is for our battle?"

"Yeah so how many pokemon do you have 1 or 2?" he asked not knowing an egg hatched.

I did something so simple I held up three fingers to represent how many I have which I knew was the same as him so I asked for a coin flip which caused confusion for those not sure of which I ment So my aunt who was known to be a fair judge no matter what picked up two coins with one side having a Pikachu on it to represent heads and its tail to represent tails so being challenged I had the right to call it

"Heads I said for both" what this meant if I was right I could pick who sent their pokemon out first and which attacked first

"He's right" my aunt called and everyone had watched the two coins hit the ground which ment they knew she was telling the truth

'Ok Nathen"

"I told you to stop calling me that" he said obliviously mad because he told me to call him Nate or Nathan.

"So who will be the judge for this match" I asked

"I will" said the women with the Gabite

"Ok is that alright with you Nate"

"Yea"

The lady looked puzzled for a reason and asked what my name was due to my name not being called that she could hear."

"It's Kyle Scott"

"OK this is a three on Three match with no time limit or substation allowed unless by a pokemon move like u-turn for example"

"Nate you go first on both." I said due to my strategy which I could tell was what he had wanted.

Go Star (a Starly) with that I smirked but I decided not to revel my pika just yet so

Stand by for battle Meta (Beldum if you did not know that with it being the only steel type I got then you are an idiot) unaware a purple hired eight year old would steel my catch phase who was standing in the crowd.

And with that my belldum came out and Nate cried out "use quick attack"

With that I said "Do nothing" which caused the people around me to look at me with confusion

"Keep on using quick attack"

After five more when Star was slightly off balanced from hitting Beldum's steel body with its head I called out "take down"

"Watch out" cried Nate but it was too late and Star fainted with the damage it toke. And with that I saw belldum got a bit bigger indicting it had leveled up.(Reamber shiny get twice as much as xp then regular so where starly would normally nearly level up Belldum its xp was doubled which was enough for my Belldum to level up.)

"Ok Kyle I will beat you I choose you Blaz" and with that out came his shiny charmander his first pokemon you see he got it as a pet from his mom who got it as an egg from my family before we moved.

"Hn" I replayed to piss him off again.

"That's it charmander use flamethrower max power" now that caused me to think a bit like why would an attack be at its max any way. Due to my lost focus caused me to forget about everything and Beldum played the price for my distraction and fainted.

"well not so tough now are ya k" Nate said a bit happy at beating Beldum now usually this is where an idiot says they were distracted but that still is your fought for not paying attention."

I recalled Beldum still not sure for a nickname yet and told Nate" um shouldn't you recall starly noticing the still uncouncis bird now?

"Huh oh dear Arceus return Star he yelled franticly"

"Hn Stand by for battle kuro-hi-arashi (should roughly translate to black fire storm)" and out popped my own fire type.

Use earthquake I yelled quickly so Nate had no time to react to the order and with that thought over the ground started shaking and I saw the charmander faint due to it being a ground type move which is a times 2 damage.

"I forfeit" said Nate

I nodded after all I know the reason his next pokemon was a bug and grass type and was a bit slow putting it nicely and kuro-hi-arashi proved to be very quick.

When suddenly the voice behind me yelled out

"I would like to battle you to a two on two match asked the blonde in all black but in more of a statement why like she knew I was not going to refuse to a two on two match."

"Very well you can go first princess I said and I could see her storm grey eye twitch and could swear that my dad saying something about growing up so fast."

(Pov change my first one to Cynthia)

_I am going to kill this boarding smart ass for that commit first after we leave into the forest hit him with a branch and tie him up and leave him to the beedrills_

Little did she know she said all this out loud

(My pov again)

"Hey princess I yelled causing her to look up I was ok with your plan up to the tying me up part I mean seaously at least kiss me first and leaving me to the beedrills well you might want to see someone about that." I finished with a smirk seeing how easy it was to piss her off for some reason (little did I know about the time of a month for a female)

"Hey egotistictlosersayswhat she shouted at me"

"so I began with my smirk you are an egotistic person and a loser hm bad self a steam you got there" I said (due to me thinking it though after all no one beats me at that and the several hundred people who tried can agree with that and it was just fun to piss people off)

"That's it she yelled I going to destroy you she said well having her Gible take the field."

"Hm you say something I said well pulling my nose out of an orange book" (not that one if you understand the reference to naruto if not look at episode 3 and 4 of naruto and then watch the chuuning exam.)

Well that's all for now please come again next time on dragonballz wait what was this again oh well Mewtwo make them forget my mistake I yelled well sending mewtwo out and his eyes glowing blow.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**HAVE YOU HEARD! THE OWNERS OF FANFICTION ARE PLANNING ON TAKING DOWN STORIES THAT HAVE LEMONS! APPARENTLY, THEY DON'T BELIEVE THAT STORIES THAT HAVE SUCH MATURE STUFF SHOULD BE ALLOWED. ITS NOT OUR FAULT THAT SUCH THINGS ARE INTERESTING TO US. IF THEY WANTED TO DO SOMETHING, THEY WOULD JUST MAKE A MA RATING CATEGORY THAT CONTAINS STUFF LIKE THAT, BELLOW IS A PETITION THAT IS SIGNED BY AUTHORS WHO SHARE THE SAME FEELINGS WE DO. READ IT, SIGN IT, AND PASS IT ON.**

**GREETINGS TO THE FINE FOLK THAT MODERATE OUR SITE.**

**MYSELF, ALONG WITH MANY, HAVE BEEN WRITING AND POSTING ON YOUR FINE SITE FOR YEARS NOW, SOME OF THE BETTER EXAMPLES OF UP AND COMING WRITERS OUT THERE ARE NOW SUDDENLY FINDING SOME OF THE STORIES WE'VE COME TO LOVE AT RISK OF BEING REMOVED WITHOUT THE CHANCE TO EVEN RECTIFY OUR ERRORS.**

**FOR SOME, THAT MEANS THE PERMANENT LOSS OF A STORY. WHILE I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING THAT I BELIEVE VIOLATES YOUR TERMS OF USE, THERE ARE THOSE OUT THERE THAT ARE NEVER ABLE TO RECOVER A STORY IN ITS ORIGINAL FORM, THIS IS SOMETHING I FIND TO BE ALMOST WORTHY OF A LEGAL ACTION, AS WHILE WE CANNOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF A CHARACTER, THE STORIES ARE OURS AND SIMPLY DESTROYING THEM IS SOMETHING THAT IS INEXCUSABLE.**

**IT'S QUITE EASY TO SIMPLY ADD AN MA RATING, ADDITIONAL FILTERS OR EVEN A SIMPLE REQUIREMENT FOR A FREE MEMBERSHIP TO READ THE STORIES PRESENTED HERE, AND WOULD CUT DOWN ON HATEFUL ANONYMOUS REVIEWS AND POSTS AT THE SAME TIME, SO I HAVE TO QUESTION AS TO WHY SUCH A THING, IN ALL THIS TIME, SIMPLY WASN'T ADDED.**

**IF YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT FALSIFICATION OF A REGISTRATION THEN HAVE AN APPROPRIATE DISCLAIMER AND THEN THERE CAN BE NO DISPUTE, YOU TOOK YOUR STEPS AND THE PARENTS DIDN'T MONITOR THEIR CHILDREN, IF THAT IS EVEN YOUR CONCERN. IF IT IS MORE OF A PERSONAL VIEW OR DESIRE THEN PLEASE AT LEAST LET PEOPLE KNOW AND GIVE THEM A CHANCE TO REMOVE A STORY THAT YOU AND YOURS FIND OFFENSIVE, MOST PEOPLE ON THE SITE ARE ACTUALLY RATHER CORDIAL WHEN IT COMES TO SUCH REQUESTS.**

**WHILE I CANNOT SAY FOR SURE IF THIS LETTER WILL EVEN REACH THOSE THAT MAY BE WILLING TO LISTEN, OF IF IT'S MORE AKIN TO A WIDE SPECTRUM PURGE IN PREPARATION FOR SOMETHING BIGGER, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE LOOSEING A LARGE NUMBER OF YOUR WRITERS, AND THUS YOUR INCOME FROM A LACK OF READERS IF THERE IS NOT SOME LEVEL OF ACTION TAKEN TO HELP WITH THIS SITUATION.**

**FOR THOSE THAT MAY AGREE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SIGN ON AND SEND THIS TO THE SUPPORT SERVER, MAYBE WE CAN GET SOME MOVEMENT ON THIS.**

**PSUDOCODE_SAMURAI**

**ROCKETMAN1728**

**DRACOHALO117**

**VFSNAKE**

**AGATO THE VENOM HOST**

**JAY FROST**

**SAMCROW**

**BLOOD BRANDY**

**DUSK666**

**HISEA ORI**

**THE DARK GRAVEN**

**BLACKREVENANT**

**LORD ORION SALAZAR BLACK**

**SAKUSHA SAELBU**

**HOROCRUX**

**SOCRAS01**

**KUMO NO MAKOTO**

**BISKOFF**

**KORRAGANITAR THE NIGHTSHADOW**

**NIGHTINK**

**LAZRUTH**

**RAGNROCK KYUUBI**

**SPIRITWRITERXXX**

**ACE6151**

**FLEEINGREALITY**

**HARUFU**

**EXILED CROW**

**SLIFER1988**

**DEE LAYNTER**

**ANGELDOCTOR**

**FINAL BLACK GETSUGA**

**ZAMIELRAIZUNTO**

**FENRIS187**

**BLOOD ENRAGED**

**ARASHIXNOXKAMI**

**MASANE AMAHA'S KING**

**BLUEEXORIST**

**NERO ANGELO SPARDA**

**KONOHA'S NIGHTMARE**

**GUNDAM EPYION**

**GOLD TESTAMENT**

**ANIMEFAN 1996**


	4. SOPA

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

SOPA is back sign petitions


End file.
